¿Padre a los Trece?
by Master Aura Sam
Summary: ¿Como seria convertirse en padre a la edad de Trece años? ¿Como seria si en un lapso de veinte minutos sepas la historia de familia que no creías que hubieses tenido? Un simple acto de bondad lleva a Naruto a descubrirlo al adoptar a un bebé. Un bebé Jinchuriki, de hecho. Junta eso con el hecho de que se hace un poco sobre-protector, una tímida Hyuga que sabe lo que quiere, y más
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todo el mundo en Fanfiction. Ya varios habrán leído mi primer Fic de Sol y Luna, pero como no podía sacar ideas de mi cabeza entonces les he traído una nueva historia. No tengo intenciones de abandonarla ni tampoco a Sol y Luna, aunque puede que mis actualizaciones sean un poco lentas porque comienzo clases en la Universidad en Enero.**

**Solo por si acaso, Sol y Luna tardaré un par de días en poner la conti, tengo que pensar en un par de cosas. Y para los que se acuerdan de la otra historia que quiero subir, eso será para Enero también.**

**Tampoco planeo poner OC en este Fic salvo por el obvio, aunque tal vez lo haga en alguna ocasión solo si me faltan personajes, pero del resto solo hay un OC importante. **

**Yami: Aun así voy a hacer apariciones pero solo antes de la historia como tal.**

**Master: Ajá ¬¬… Solo como recordatorio, esto en NaruHina, Sasuke no es un bastardo, Ten-Ten y Naruto son como HERMANOS y me gusta hacer a Naruto más fuerte que en lo original, pero no significa que pueda patear al Hokage aun, o en un tiempo muy cercano.**

**Yami: Al menos no físicamente… Por desgracia.**

**Master: Ya tuvimos esta conversación antes, el hecho de que haga a Naruto God-Like en un Fic desde un principio no significa que lo haga en todos.**

**Yami: Aun así quieres hacerlo.**

**Master: ¿Y? ¿No has visto el último Manga?**

**Yami: No dije que fuera cosa mala. **

**Master: …Solo haz lo que te traje para que hicieras desde un principio.**

**Yami: Master Aura Sam no es propietario de los derechos de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden. Eso incluye personajes, lugares y otras cosas. Tampoco es dueño de los derechos a canciones usadas en el Fic aunque se diga que los personajes las escribieron. Solo la historia es de su pertenencia en conjunto con cualquier OC o Jutsu inventado.**

**0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0**

El equipo 7 se encontraba regresando de una tranquila y sencilla misión en una aldea que no tengo la decencia de poner su nombre por su poca importancia…

Cada uno de los miembros del grupo estaba callado, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Cosa rara porque el rubio del grupo solía buscar algo sobre que charlar todo el tiempo. Fue Sasuke quien finalmente preguntó, ya que contrario a la creencia popular él y el rubio eran amigos muy cercanos.

"Dobe, ¿Qué acaso ya olvidaste como hablar?"-el hecho de que fueran amigos no significaba que dejaran de decirse nombres o se trataran con respeto todo el tiempo. Además, era como un juego para ellos llamarse "Dobe y Teme".

El oji-azul se volteó a verlo; siendo interrumpido de sus pensamientos solo atinó a decir-"¿Qué?"-con clara confusión.

"¿Que, qué te pasa?"-volvió a cuestionar irritado.

Naruto se quedó pensando unos segundo antes de dar su respuesta-"La verdad no lo sé"-esto sacó a Sasuke de balance pero el rubio continuó hablando-"Es como si tuviera un presentimiento de que algo importante va a pasar".

"¿Algo bueno o malo?"-preguntó preocupado. Sabía que de dos cosas de las que se podía estar seguro respecto a su compañero de equipo. La primera era que tenía una suerte de puta madre (Nota: Muy buena suerte), y la segunda, era que cuando él tenía un presentimiento definitivamente algo iba a suceder.

"No lo sé, solo sé que es algo importante"-dejaron la conversación hasta allí cuando notaron que más adelante, a unos kilómetros de distancia una espesa nube de humo negro se elevaba hacia el cielo.

Todos se detuvieron, preguntándose cual podría ser la causa de eso. Por supuesto, nuestra no precisamente muy querida peli-rosa vociferó los pensamientos de todos.

"Kakashi-sensei, ¿Qué es eso?"-fue su muy inteligente pregunta, entonando su tan maravillosa voz (Nota: Si no se nota el sarcasmo estoy perdiendo mi toque).

"No estoy seguro, Sakura. No sé si debamos ir a averiguar"-contestó dudoso de cómo actuar en esta situación.

"Yo digo que vayamos"-dijo Naruto, quien sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo en dirección de donde venia el humo, seguido rápidamente por el Uchiha.

Kakashi y Sakura no tuvieron más opción que seguirlos a ambos antes, esperando que nada malo fuera a pasar. Tardaron algunos minutos en llegar al lugar, y lo que vieron los dejó perplejos.

El lugar era un pueblo, no muy grande pero no se podía ver por completo. Algunos edificios estaban derrumbados, otros estaban prendidos en llamas y otros solo tenían un poco de fuego a su alrededor. Había cadáveres tirados en el suelo; mujeres, niños, hombres, animales y ancianos, que parecían haber sido cruelmente asesinados.

Los años de experiencia de Kakashi, la cruel vida que había llevado Naruto y el pasado de Sasuke era lo único que evitaba que los tres vomitaran ante tal espectáculo. Sakura no tuvo la misma suerte.

"_¿Qué diantres habrá pasado aquí?"-_fue el pensamiento de todos los presentes.

Kakashi lo pensó por un par de segundos, considerando cual sería la mejor decisión a tomar y finalmente ordenó.

"Naruto, Sasuke, quiero que ustedes dos vallan a revisar un área de la aldea. Sakura y yo iremos por el camino contrario".

"¡¿Por qué el idiota puede ir con Sasuke-kun?!"-se quejó, ganándose una mirada fulminante del peli-plateado, que hizo que se acobardara al instante.

"Si te envío con Sasuke y ambos son atacados entonces él tendría que protegerte por ser la más débil del grupo, Sakura; ambos son más fuertes que tú y juntos tienen un excelente trabajo de equipo"-dijo con un tono muy frio-"Sakura, si vuelves a mostrar un comportamiento como ese, es más que suficiente para acusarte de insubordinación, más que razón suficiente para encarcelarte. Te voy a dar una oportunidad, pero si te vuelves a comportar así no me va a pesar la mano en buscar un castigo adecuado, ¿entendido?"-la peli-rosa solo pudo asentir-"Perfecto. Ahora, muévanse"-esto último lo dijo como una orden hacia Naruto y Sasuke.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Con los únicos miembros competentes del equipo 7…

Habían estado caminando unos minutos desde que se separaron de Sakura y Kakashi. Por todos lados que iban solamente veían cadáveres y edificios, destrozados, con ventanas rotas o en llamas. Sin embargo, no había ninguna señal de que o quien había causado todo eso.

En un momento, Naruto vio por el rabillo del ojo como una silueta se movía por un callejón. No pudo distinguir nada excepto la dirección a la que se dirigía. Sin avisarle a Sasuke fue en persecución de quien creía era un persona, en busca de respuestas.

Pasó por el callejón, no vio nada pero escuchó a su derecha el sonido de alguien corriendo y fue hacia allá; llegó a otra intersección y volvió a ver a la figura, así que la persiguió. Más calles e intersecciones siguió pasando, en busca de la elusiva persona. En un momento, antes de doblar por una intersección más, le pareció escuchar el sonido de una puerta cerrándose pero no le prestó atención. Cuando finalmente volteó por la intersección, se topó con un callejón sin salida. El lugar era una calle algo angosta, pero varios edificios, casi todos con las puertas abiertas. Notó que solo tres tenían las puertas cerradas y recordó el sonido que escuchó antes.

Rápidamente creó un grupo de treinta clones y los mandó a revisar cada uno de los edificios. Por suerte ya había aprendido el truco de transferencia de memoria de su Jutsu preferido. Se dividieron en grupos de diez y comenzaron a revisar.

Naruto y nueve clones entraron al edificio más cercano. Era algo pequeño, de solo dos pisos. Por lo que pudo ver, era una panadería; los diferentes tipos de panes y la forma en cómo estaba puesto todo le confirmaba eso.

Sus clones revisaron el primer piso muy rápidamente, descubriendo que estaba vacío de vida. Luego, él y sus clones empezaron a subir por el segundo piso. Al llegar, vio que había un pasillo no muy amplio con tres puertas. Mandó a tres clones a las primeras dos y fue a la última con los que restaban.

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, recibió memorias del resto de sus clones. Estos habían revisado varios edificios en esa calle solo para encontrarlos vacios.

El rubio abrió la puerta del final del corredor. En un principio parecía que no había nada, pero sabía que no se podía dejar llevar por las apariencias. Los únicos objetos en el lugar eran un número de cajas bastante grandes, lo suficiente para que alguien se pudiese ocultar dentro o detrás de ellas.

Cuando revisó por detrás de la primera caja, tuvo que rápidamente eludir un Kunai que casi se la clava en la frente. Volvió a revisar, siendo esta vez más cauteloso.

Descubrió que allí, sentada en el suelo, había una persona cubierta en una gran capa marrón, lo que hacía difícil saber si era un hombre o una mujer. Con un brazo parecía que sostenía una especia de capullo hecho con una sabana azul claro que estaba bastante sucia, mientras que su otra mano estaba todavía extendida en dirección a la que había lanzado el arma.

"Aléjate de mí"-habló la persona. Gracias a su voz Naruto supo que se trataba de una mujer.

"Cálmate, no te voy a hacer daño"-dijo con un tono suave no queriendo asustarla más de lo que aparentemente ya estaba.

La mujer levantó la vista, haciendo ver al rubio unos ojos azules muy parecidos a los de él mismo. Esos ojos parecieron escanearlo, buscando cualquier indicio de decepción en su pose. No encontró ninguna. Cuando ella se percató de su protector con el símbolo de Konoha su mirada se ensanchó.

"Konoha…"-logró murmurar ella-"Tú eres de Konoha"-su voz fue más clara esta vez.

"Si, ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?"-preguntó con una voz amable mientras se acercaba un poco y se ponía a su altura.

"Yo… Yo necesito algo; un favor".

"¿Qué necesitas?"-fue cauteloso al preguntar, pero la desesperación en la voz de ella no era posible ser fingida.

"Por favor, escúchame"-suplicó, recibiendo un asentimiento del rubio-"Hace poco tiempo una nueva aldea, Otogakure, fue creada en el país del Arroz. Mi esposo y yo, junto con nuestro bebé de pocos meses fuimos allí en busca de una nueva vida. Lo que no esperábamos, era que el líder de la aldea resultara ser Orochimaru"-Naruto ensanchó los ojos. En una ocasión se había infiltrado en el departamento ANBU pensando que sería posible encontrar información de su familia. Por desgracia no encontró nada pero había visto mucha información respecto a otras cosas. Orochimaru de los Sannin, en conjunto con su historia y su relación con el Sandaime era una de esas cosas-"Estuvimos viviendo allí hasta hace unos meses atrás, cuando fuimos, o mejor dicho fui capaz de escapar. Pero…".

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?".

"Tú eres un Jinchuriki, ¿verdad?"-su voz expresaba esta vez curiosidad.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"-cuestionó completamente sorprendido, siendo familiarizado con el termino cuando tuvo su confrontación con el Hokage la noche del incidente de Mizuki.

"Ya había conocido a otros antes, tienes los mismos ojos. El dolor es algo que puedes ocultar muy bien, pero yo sé reconocerlo"-respondió con una sonrisa triste-"Tenía que saber, eso lo haría más fácil de explicar. Verás, Orochimaru quería tener un Jinchuriki en la aldea, de forma que no se quedase atrás del resto. Pero como ya no habían Bijuu que pudiese usar, logró conseguir a una criatura descendiente de uno"

"¿Me estás diciendo que los Bijuu tienen _hijos_?"-era un concepto raro de entender, pero no le pareció imposible.

"No solo eso, también son los jefes de sus propios clanes"-asintió ella-"De alguna manera, Orochimaru fue capaz de traer del reino de las Invocaciones a una de esas creaturas, de forma que pudiese hacer su propio Jinchuriki. Ahí es donde entra mi familia".

"¿A qué te refieres?"-No era estúpido, tenía una idea de lo que estaba a punto de decirle la mujer.

"A pesar de que el tamaño de la criatura era bastante menor al de cualquier Bijuu, su poder era inmenso. Orochimaru buscó en toda la aldea a alguien que pudiese ser capaz de contenerlo. Finalmente descubrió que por la familia de mi esposo, nuestro hijo era capaz de contenerlo. Eso era lo que temíamos, después de todo mi esposo era un Uzumaki".

"Espera, espera, espera"-interrumpió inmediatamente-"¿Qué tiene que ver que sea Uzumaki?"-la respuesta a esto era algo que lo ponía nervioso. Era de esperarse, considerando que ese era su apellido.

"El clan Uzumaki eran el clan gobernante del país del Remolino. Eran expertos en el arte del Fuinjutsu y el control elemental del Fuuton, Suiton y Raiton. Una característica de ellos, era que tenían grandes reservas de chakra, y que este mismo era más potente de lo normal, lo que hacía que fuera casi imposible para ellos usar Jutsu de rango menor a C. Sumado a eso, algunos pocos, pertenecientes a la familia principal de los Uzumaki, heredaban un chakra especial que podía contener el poder de un Bijuu. Sin embargo, incluso sin ese chakra especial, eran considerados potenciales Jinchuriki perfectos, especialmente porque podían vivir hasta llegar a casi los doscientos años. Y solo comenzaban a envejecer a partir de los noventa. Esto les daba mucho tiempo para convertirse en ninjas de un nivel que equiparaba y en ocasiones sobrepasaba a un Kage con facilidad. Sumado eso con la normalmente presente determinación que solían tener, es lo que llevó a que durante la segunda Guerra Shinobi algunas de las aldeas quisieran eliminarlos"-explicó lo mejor que pudo.

"¿Qué pasó con ellos?"-preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

"Fueron casi completamente erradicados. Hubo algunos sobrevivientes, los cuales se dispersaron en las naciones Ninja. Algunos los reconocían, porque eran famosos por su brillante cabello rojo, aunque podían tener otro color de cabello si uno de los padres lo tenia de esa forma. ¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?".

"Mi apellido es Uzumaki"-contestó en una voz baja que apenas ella pudo escuchar.

La mujer lo vio durante varios segundos, procesando el hecho de que coincidentemente había encontrado a otro Uzumaki. Pensándolo por un momento, recordaba que hacía más de una década había conocido a una Uzumaki en Konoha, la cual era novia de un chico que era la mismísima imagen de quien estaba ahora mismo frente a ella. Sería posible…

"Uzumaki-kun, ¿Cuál es el nombre de tus padres?"-estaba seguro que si su suposición era cierta, ella tendría como pedir ayuda a alguien de confianza.

"No lo sé"-esta respuesta no era lo que la mujer esperaba, y se preguntó cómo era posible que no supiese quienes eran sus padres-"El Hokage dice que ellos murieron durante el ataque del Kyubi, el mismo día que nací pero que no sabe quiénes eran".

"_Eso no es posible, si su madre era Kushina entonces el Hokage debería saber quién era… A menos que le haya mentido. Por alguna razón, no guardó su estatus de Jinchuriki en secreto como hacen la mayoría de las aldeas, pero el nombre de su familia sí. Y por lo que dijo, ellos murieron el di en el que el Kyubi atacó_"-estaba molesta, pero sabía que no podía hacer mucho… especialmente porque no lo que daba mucho.

Le quedaba poca fuerza, así que se dispuso a hacer lo que sabía que debía hacer. Al parecer, la familia de este Uzumaki había sido arrancada de sus manos el día que nació, y luego, la simplicidad de sus nombres había sido negada. Pero ahora, como último acto le devolvería una familia.

"Uzumaki-kun, creo que sé quiénes podrían ser tus padres"-el joven la miró con sorpresa y anhelo-"Cuando llegues a Konoha, pregúntale al Hokage sobre Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze, tengo una fuerte corazonada"-sonrió al ver el brillo de esperanza en sus ojos. Supuso que después de tanto tiempo, el simple hecho de tener un nombre significaba mucho para él-"También necesito un favor".

"L-Lo que s-sea"-dijo completamente dispuesto a ayudar a quien le había dado algo de esperanza.

"Uzumaki-kun… Estoy muriendo"-reveló y no pudo evitar sentir algo de dolor al ver la cara de completo horror que ponía-"Estoy herida de gravedad, y el arma con la que fui atacada tenía veneno. No me queda mucho tiempo".

"¡Pero debe haber algo que pueda hacer!"-exclamó con preocupación.

"Hay algo"-ante esto, el Uzumaki se calló y la dejó continuar-"Mira aquí"-mencionó al capullo que estaba sosteniendo.

El Uzumaki se acercó un poco más mientras ponía la vista en lo que la mujer cargaba. Movió un poco de la tela revelando lo que allí había. Naruto se quedó frio y al mismo tiempo pudo notar un ligero calor en su pecho.

Dentro del capullo formado por la sabana azul, pudo ver que un bebé de unos pocos meses dormía plácidamente. Su cabello era azul nocturno, y éste era revuelto con forma de pinchos. Su piel era clara pero algo rosada. Estaba dormido y su cara mostraba la más absoluta inocencia.

"Su nombre es Akira. Fue usado como contenedor para la criatura que Orochimaru trajo del reino de Invocaciones"-dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba su mejilla con suavidad-"No me queda mucho tiempo, y su padre murió para darnos la oportunidad de escapar. El favor que te pido que me hagas, la única cosa que de verdad podría hacer que me valla sin remordimiento, es que prometieses cuidar de él y criarlo como si fuera tuyo".

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos, no esperando que fuera eso lo que ella pediría. Pensó que sería algo como llevarlo a un lugar seguro, no que cuidara de un bebé. Pero había dicho que haría lo que fuera por ella, y el no retrocedía a su palabra. Aun así…

"¿Por qué quieres que yo lo cuide?"-preguntó-"Nunca he tenido una familia, solo recientemente he podido considerar a mi compañero de equipo como a mi hermano. No tengo experiencia"-debatió pensando que tal vez eso la haría entrar en razón.

"Por eso quiero que lo hagas; como eres un Jinchuriki sabrás como cuidar de él de una forma que nadie más lo sabrá hacer. Además, eres un Uzumaki, técnicamente son familia por sangre"- sonrió y después extendió la mano que tenia libre y la puso en la mejilla del rubio. Éste no hizo nada al no sentirse amenazado, y cuando hubo el contacto sintió un cosquilleo y un calor que lo hizo sentirse tranquilo-"Aparte de eso, sé que durante toda tu vida has estado solo"-Naruto volteó la vista, pero el movimiento de la mano de ella lo hizo hacer que su vista se volviese a la de ella. Ambos pares de ojos de color celeste se encontraron. Unos mostraban indecisión y los otros mostraban seguridad, compasión y tranquilidad-"Pero por eso te pido esto. Es ortodoxo, pero siento que de alguna manera puedo devolverte la familia que te fue arrebatada. Tengo confianza en que puedes hacerlo".

Mirando a aquella mujer, que se encontraba en su lecho de muerte y pidiéndole que cuidara de su hijo bebé que apenas tenía unos meses Naruto sentía que era una responsabilidad demasiado grande para él. Pero al ver la calidez y la confianza de la mujer que depositaba sus últimas esperanzas en él, él supo que incluso si no estuviese preparado, haría lo posible por cuidar de aquél niño.

"Lo haré; prometí que lo haría y nunca retrocedo a mi palabra. Ese es mi camino ninja"-juró mientras nueva determinación se asomaba por sus ojos.

La mujer sonrió. Luego notó que el pequeño en sus brazos había comenzado a despertar. Sus ojos eran de color azul claro idénticos a los de su madre.

"Hola, Akira-chan"-saludó ella mientras le hacía cosquillas en la barbilla. El niño se rió suavemente. Ella lo acompañó un poco, pero luego su sonrisa se tornó agridulce-"Escucha Akira-chan, mami tiene que ir a otra parte, y este buen joven va a cuidarte de ahora en adelante"-señaló a Naruto, y el infante llevó su vista hasta él. El rubio hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano, y Akira lo imitó-"Tómalo"-acercó un poco al niño hasta Naruto, que con algo de vacilación lo tomó en sus brazos.

Era extraño. Apenas lo tomó en sus brazos, pudo sentir lo verdaderamente ligero y delicado que era. Con el primer contacto supo en el momento que su vida estaba atada a la de ese pequeño que ahora cargaba en sus brazos.

Lo más importante era que ahora ese bebé dependía de él, y eso se sentía… bien.

"Hola, Akira"-dijo suavemente pasando un dado por la mejilla del infante. Éste lo tomó con sus manitas y pareció examinarlo. Luego, sus grandes ojos azules y expresivos se volvieron a la cara de Naruto. Él le sonrió y Akira hizo lo mismo mientras levantaba su otra mano y la ponía en su mejilla.

La mujer miraba el intercambio con una ligera sonrisa al darse cuenta de que había hecho la decisión correcta. Podía estar segura de que no importaría lo que pasara, Naruto lo tendría seguro.

Lentamente cerró los ojos, mientras veía como la tierna interacción entre Naruto y su bebé daba lugar. Esa sería la última memoria que se llevaría, y estaba feliz de que sería algo como esto. Sin embargo, todavía quedaba algo por hacer. Con lo último de su fuerza, unas pocas palabras salieron de sus labios.

"Uzumaki-kun"-logró decir ella en una voz muy baja. Por suerte, el rubio Jinchuriki la escuchó-"Mi nombre el Hoopu"-fue lo último que dijo con lo que le quedaba de fuerza. Sus ojos se cerraron por completo.

Sintiendo una punzada fuerte de dolor en el pecho, Naruto fue testigo de la última acción y de las últimas palabras de Hoopu Uzumaki. Una mujer que apenas había conocido y que había marcado se vida en unos pocos minutos.

Le reveló el pasado de su clan, le dio dos nombres de quienes podrían ser sus padres, y lo más importante, le dio la oportunidad de tener después de tanto tiempo a una familia.

Vio que Akira miraba el cuerpo de su madre, de manera que casi hacía pensar que él sabía lo que pasaba.

Se levantó suspirando mientras veía al bebé en sus brazos. Se acababa de meter en un lio grande, ya que sabía de lo que había escuchado en las calles y en el poco tiempo que estuvo en el orfanato, que cuidar un bebé no era tarea fácil.

… Ya quería comenzar.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando salió del edificio donde estaba, cargando a Akira en sus brazos y haciendo que un par de clones cargaran el cuerpo de la mujer, se encontró con Sasuke, quien lo veía con una cara de fastidio. Sin embargo, su expresión cambió cuando vio lo que Naruto estaba cargando, y detrás de él un par de clones cargaban el cuerpo de una mujer.

El Uchiha había recorrido una parte de la aldea pero no había encontrado más que cadáveres y ruinas.

Naruto, por su parte, hizo que muchos clones fueran a investigar un poco más y que de paso buscaran cualquier cosa que fuese de valor. Especialmente cosas que le pudiesen servir al bebé y dinero.

Mientras caminaban, Naruto le contó a Sasuke todo lo que la mujer le había dicho. El Uchiha escuchaba con atención, en dos ocasiones volteándose a ver al cadáver de la mujer o mirar mejor al bebé.

Cuando preguntó si Naruto estaba enserio dispuesto a aceptar tanta responsabilidad, él rubio le preguntó que haría si él estuviese en esa situación.

Pensándolo por unos pocos segundos, se dio cuenta de que él también lo hubiese adoptado.

Siguieron caminando hasta el lugar donde se suponía se encontrarían con Kakashi y la otra; algunos clones llegaban con algunas cosas que podían ser de utilidad y otros con nada en las manos.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la aldea, ambos jóvenes se pusieron a sellar dentro de unos pergaminos todas las cosas. (Nota: Kakashi les enseñó, y _curiosamente_ Naruto aprendió primero).

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Pasado media hora fue cuando Kakashi y Sakura se dignaron a aparecer.

Sasuke se acercó a ellos, no queriendo molestar a Naruto, quien estaba ocupado jugando con Akira. Kakashi notó la escena; sonrió un poco por lo cómica que era pero no comentó nada por el momento.

El Uchiha explicó lo que había pasado hasta el punto en el que se había separado de Naruto. Luego contó lo que el rubio le había dicho pero no con demasiados detalles por considerarlo algo personal.

Luego de esto, Kakashi se acercó a Naruto. Éste le presentó a Akira, quien creía que el peli-plateado se veía cómico con su máscara y había tratado de jalarla, casi dejando ver el rostro del Jonin.

Sakura por su parte, había comenzado a insultar a Naruto y decir cómo sería un mal ejemplo para el niño. Cuando tocó el punto de que él era un huérfano, Sasuke explotó en su cara, diciéndole como la presencia de la peli-rosa lo enfermaba, que era igual que los patéticos ilusos de la aldea, y como hablaba de cosas como el dolor y la soledad cuando no sabía nada al respecto.

Esto logró callarla, excepto por sus constantes sollozos, los cuales tuvieron que tolerar durante el resto del viaje hasta Konoha.

Cuando hubieron llegado a la aldea, los Ninjas que hacían vigilancia en la entrada no presentaron ningún problema. Incluso una de las Chunnin no pudo evitar chillar con alegría al ver a Akira. Quiso cargarlo, pero éste no se quería soltar de los brazos de Naruto, cosa que hizo que la escena le pereciera más adorable a la mujer.

La caminata a la torre fue relativamente tranquila, excepto por el hecho de que los aldeanos apuntaban, hacían comentarios y fulminaban a Naruto con la mirada. Sin embargo, esto era ignorado por completo por el rubio, quien jugaba con el bebé en sus manos y hablaba con Sasuke al mismo tiempo.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la torre, donde tuvieron que esperar unos minutos antes de poder hablar con el Hokage. A los pocos minutos, un grupo de ANBU salió de la puerta, dos de ellas resultando ser mujeres, quienes tuvieron que resistir el impulso de adular y apretar las mejillas del Jinchuriki menor.

Luego de eso fue su reunión con el Hokage para dar su reporte de la misión. Fueron unos quince minutos, con Kakashi haciendo la mayor parte de la charla y el anciano haciendo ocasionales preguntas a los Genin. El Jonin no especificó mucho de lo que sucedió en la aldea que encontraron destruida, pensando que si el Hokage quería los detalles, él le diría que se quedara o incluso se lo pediría a Naruto y posiblemente a Sasuke.

Una vez terminado el reporte, el anciano les pidió calmadamente que se retiraran.

Como era de esperarse, ordenó a Naruto que se quedara-quien de cualquier forma tenía intenciones de hacerlo-, pero no contó con el hecho de que el rubio le dijera a Sasuke que se quedara también. Kakashi se tomó la libertad de llevarse a Sakura antes de que dijera algo que la avergonzara a ella misma y al resto del equipo. Cuando se retiraron, quedaron unos minutos en silencio, el cual fue roto por el anciano.

"Solo quería hablar un momento contigo, Naruto-kun, sería mejor que Sasuke espere afuera"-dijo con un tono amable. Solo quería saber los detalles respecto a Akira.

"Lo que sea que vayamos a hablar, Sasuke también puede oírlo. De cualquier forma nos íbamos a quedar porque tenemos algunas cosas de qué hablar"-el Sandaime notó un cambio en el comportamiento del rubio, cosa que lo puso bastante alerta. Esta era la primera vez que le hablaba con este tipo de voz; una que era completamente seria… y muy fría.

"¿Y de qué quieren hablar conmigo?"-mantuvo su voz serena a pesar de esto.

"Creo que la primera cosa para decir es el hecho de que sé de Naruto y su relación con el Kyubi"-reveló el Uchiha. Los ojos del Hokage se abrieron de golpe, no esperando esto en lo absoluto. Tal vez que le pidieran que los separasen del mismo equipo (Nota: O que sacaran a Sakura).

"¿Quién te lo ha dicho?"-preguntó con severidad-"Hay una regla que prohíbe hablar de eso, quien lo haya hecho pagará muy caro esta…"

"Fui yo quien se lo dijo"-interrumpió Naruto-"Y si quieres saber por qué, es porque Sasuke y yo en realidad somos amigos, **Y** podría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos porque aunque es un supuesto secreto de la aldea, también en **MI** secreto y puedo decírselo a quien quiera"-ese era un punto a su favor respecto a ello. No es como si fuera tan gran secreto después de todo.

"¿Sabes las consecuencias que eso podría traer?"

"Siendo lo más realista posible, no más que tu decisión de anunciarlo hace trece años al resto de la aldea, y no más que tu supuesta regla para protegerme. Fueron movimientos muy inteligentes"-la última cosa lo sacó con completo sarcasmo, cosa que hizo que el líder de la aldea sintiese como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en el estomago.

"Traté de hacer todo lo que pude, pero con el Consejo Civil-"

"¿Significa que dejas que unos civiles gobiernen una aldea MILITAR como les plazca, solo porque no tienes el valor de ponerlos en su lugar por consecuencias estúpidas, mientras tú te escondes tras el pretexto de que eres viejo y tienes mucho papeleo? Vaya. El Shodaime Hokage y el Nidaime Hokage hicieron un gran error en ponerte como Hokage"-escupió con completo desdén para luego añadir-"La Masacre Uchiha, el escape de Orochimaru, el autoexilio de Tsunade y mi vida son ejemplos de lo patético que eres".

Durante todo el intercambio Sasuke estaba sonriendo ligeramente, entretenido. Aparentemente Naruto decidió abandonar su máscara de idiota finalmente, y ahora estaba demostrando su verdadera actitud e inteligencia al Hokage.

"Estás cruzando una línea muy peligrosa, Naruto"-dijo con un tono de molestia. El cambio en la forma de ser del rubio lo ponían en eje.

"Puedo decir cinco palabras que serán más que suficiente para probar que tú has cruzado una línea igual de peligrosa".

"Ah, ¿enserio?"-cuestionó curioso a lo que fuese que iba a decir.

"Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki"-soltó finalmente la bomba.

Los ojos de Sarutobi se abrieron de golpe, no pudiendo esconder su asombro. Pero, ¿Cómo era posible? No se suponía que nadie más que él, Jiraiya, Kakashi y otros pocos sabían la verdad al respecto. ¿Podría ser que Kakashi se lo dijo? Lo dudaba, lo había hecho jurar por su honor como capitán ANBU que no revelaría nada, incluso si él era uno de los que más quería dar a conocer esa relación.

"¿Cómo te enteraste que son tus padres?"-preguntó con seriedad. Su tono era demandante pero Naruto solo rió con diversión.

"La verdad, me lo acabas de decir. Tenía la corazonada, gracias a la mujer que me pidió que cuidara de Akira, pero no era seguro"-una sonrisa zorruna se formó en su rostro en conjunto con una pisca de diablura en sus ojos

Al Hokage le tomó solamente dos segundos llegar a la conclusión de que había sido engañado por un Genin que era considerado el peor de su clase. ¿Todo este tiempo en el que pensó haber conocido a Naruto no había sido más que una máscara? ¿De verdad estaba tan mal para no darse cuenta de eso?

"No quiero que me digas patéticas excusas de por qué nunca me lo dijiste, de cualquier forma no tengo tiempo para eso y mucho menos la paciencia. Además, tengo que llevar a Akira-kun a casa, ya debe estar cansado"-como para probar su punto el bebé bostezó de manera tierna mientras sus parpados se cerraban un poco. Naruto sonrió cálidamente a su nueva familia mientras lo tapaba mejor con la cobija.

"Dime que es lo que quieres y haré lo que pueda"-pidió esperando poder llegar a un acuerdo.

"Me temo que te equivocas; no harás lo que puedas, harás lo que te voy a decir sin importar la opinión de nadie más".

El Hokage estuvo más impresionado y asustado al mismo tiempo. Con lo que había visto y escuchado en los últimos veinte minutos, sabía que Naruto había heredado la determinación de su madre en conjunto con el intelecto de su padre, y Minato podía ser… Peligroso cuando estaba enojado.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?"-preguntó con un tono de resignación.

"La casa de mis padres, sus Jutsu y dinero. Cuando me convierta en Chunnin quiero que sea anunciado a la aldea mis padres junto con mi estatus de Jinchuriki; quiero la libertad de decirle a quien yo quiera; quiero los papeles para la adopción formal de Akira y sobre todo, que el Consejo no intervenga en absolutamente nada de esto."-

"En realidad no pueden"-intervino en Uchiha ganándose una mirada cuestionadora-"Los Namikaze son una familia Shinobi, los Uzumaki un clan y debido a que tu padre se casó con tu madre, los Namikaze y todas su posesiones ganan privilegio de clan. Cuando un problema involucra dos clanes, el Hokage y el Consejo tienen interferencia aunque las decisiones finales son del la cabeza de cada clan. En tu caso, como ambos clanes tienen conexiones políticas y de sangre, por lo que se trata como a un solo clan y en temas internos, el Hokage solo tiene cierto conocimiento de lo que sucede, pero no tiene influencia aunque se puede buscar su consejo. Y como eres heredero de ambos al mismo tiempo que eres el ultimo de ambos, puedes tomar las decisiones como si fueras la cabeza del clan, solo que no ganas un puesto en el consejo Shinobi hasta que no seas, al menos, un Chunnin con el apoyo de tres clanes o un Jonin, lo que hace que el puesto sea tuyo por derecho"-Sarutobi, Naruto y Akira se le quedaron viendo unos segundos preguntándose como sabia todo eso. Bueno, Naruto y Sarutobi, el bebé solo imitaba al rubio-"Estoy en una situación similar a la tuya, debo saber de política también"-se defendió interpretando sus miradas.

"Es solo que no esperaba que supieses tanto de esto; creí que te importaba mas la venganza y todo eso"-respondió algo incomodo el oji-azul.

"No importa. También hay otras cosas que debes saber en el caso de que el Hokage o el Consejo intervengan en los que no les importa, pero creo que mejor te enseño lo que sé en otro momento"-con eso decidió quedarse callado, lo que los otros dos tomaron como señal de seguir con su conversación.

"¿Y bien?"-sabiendo que ahora el anciano no podía negarse.

"Me tomará algo de tiempo, pero puedo tenerlo listo para dentro de cinco días como mínimo, siete como mucho."

"Me parece bien, y que nadie más sepa de esto. Ahora si nos disculpas…"

"Antes de que se vayan"-interrumpió-"Avísale a Kakashi que tendrán el resto de la semana libre salvo por entrenamientos de equipo a menos que el diga lo contrario… Y de paso, él sabe de tus padres, así que puedes hablar con él y preguntarle lo que quieras. Minato era su sensei".

Uzumaki y Uchiha solo asintieron antes de retirarse finalmente.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Veinte minutos más tardes vemos que ambos Genin se encuentran entrando al área de entrenamiento 7, sabiendo que lo más seguro era que Kakashi estuviese allí. Y efectivamente allí estaba, viendo la Roca de los Caídos con nostalgia.

"Tardaron más de lo que esperaba con el Hokage"-dijo el Jonin haciéndolos saber que había notado cuando llegaron.

"Era algo importante de que hablar; él… Finalmente me dijo quienes son mis padres"-admitió el rubio. Esto le ganó una mirada sorprendida de Kakashi, pero esto luego cambió a una de sus sonrisas con el ojo.

"No quiero ni saber que fue lo que hiciste para que finalmente lo soltara; te juro que me moría de ganas de clavarle un Chidori, tomar el puesto y finalmente anunciarlo"-luego soltó una risita que les hizo pensar que su sensei estaba bromeando. Si supieran…

"Dijo que te preguntara sobre mis padres porque tú sabes bastante de ellos y que fuiste alumno de mi padre".

"Ciertamente puedo contarte bastante"-respondió asintiendo.

"También nos dijo que te avisáramos que no íbamos a recibir misiones por el resto de la semana"-dijo Sasuke poniendo sus dos centavos.

"Está bien. De cualquier forma les iba a dar la semana libre para descansar o entrenar por su cuenta"-contestó volviendo a mirar a la roca.

"En ese caso me voy yendo, quiero llevar a Akira-kun a su nueva casa. No creo que le moleste, pero no puedo cargarlo todo el día"-al decir esto llevó la mirada al infante que traía entre brazos, quien se encontraba dormido cómodamente. No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo: Akira era endemoniadamente tierno y saber que ahora tenía una familia lo ponía más contento todavía.

"Si no te molesta, voy a comprar varias cosas que puedas necesitar para Akira y pasaré mañana por tu apartamento para dejártelas"-dijo el Jonin antes de que su alumno se fuera.

"No tiene que hacerlo, Kakashi-sensei"-declinó él no queriendo causar molestias.

"No hay ningún problema, después de todo el `Tío Kakashi´ debe ayudar a cuidar de su sobrino. Además, me lo pondrán menos difícil a mí"-con esta respuesta Naruto aceptó y agradeció al peli-plateado.

"Yo iré pasado mañana para entrenar un poco"-dijo Sasuke esta vez-"Si vas a cuidar a un bebé también vas a tener que ser más fuerte para poder protegerlo de todo daño"-el rubio asintió y después usando una mano, formó un sello y desapareció en una cortina de viento.

Kakashi vio esto con sorpresa y no pudo evitar empezar a preguntar-" ¿Cómo diantres aprendió eso?"- después de todo ese Jutsu todavía no se los había enseñado.

"Yo se lo enseñé"-contestó el peli-negro.

"¿Y cómo lo aprendiste tú?"

"Sharingan"

"Oh…"

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Quince minutos más tarde Naruto ya había llegado a su casa, creado unos clones para que limpiaran el polvo del apartamento y hacían comida para él y para Akira. Qué bueno que había encontrado cosas que le serían útiles un par de semanas.

Un rato más tarde un biberón con leche tibia y un tazón de ramen estaban servidos frente a él. Y justo a tiempo, porque en ese momento Akira hizo notar que tenia hambre de una manera bastante sutil.

"¡BUAH!" –comenzó el llanto del infante que estaba seguro muchos alrededor habían escuchado.

Actuando rápido, puso el biberón en la boca de Akira, quien comenzó a tomárselo con gusto efectivamente callándolo. Era imposible para él dejar de sonreír mientras lo veía comer contento. Aparte, esos últimos momentos le habían mostrado que ciertamente sería una gran responsabilidad y un gran trabajo, pero eran cosas que después valdrían la pena.

Sorprendentemente Akira terminó de comer en pocos segundos y comenzó a bostezar queriendo ir a dormir otra vez. Naruto se lo dio a un clon que comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda; el orfanato al menos le había servido de algo. Aprovechando esto, Naruto comió su ramen sin mucha prisa, y luego pasó al baño para poder refrescarse y cambiarse.

Unos pocos minutos más tarde, Naruto ya estaba en su cama con Akira un lado de él. Como no tenía donde más dejarlo lo puso de forma que el infante quedara entre él y la pared. No tomó mucho tiempo para que se quedara dormido, pero inconscientemente puso una mano sobre el estomago del bebé y lo acercó un poco más a él, de forma que lo estaba sujetando de manera protectora.

En ese momento se podía decir que Naruto estaba verdaderamente feliz.

**0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0**

**¡Yay! Con esto se termina el primer Cap. De este Fic. Habrán notado que en esta ocasión no estoy usando el formato "Scrip" (Creo que así se llama, en la forma que parecen las líneas de una obra de teatro).**

**También notaron que Naruto es OoC. Eso luego puede explicarse a más profundidad del porque de los cambios.**

**También pienso que es algo apresurado el tiempo.**

**Yami: Lo es…**

**Master: ¡Cállate!**

**Yami: ¡Oblígame!-sacó su Hacha-mazo-.**

**Master: Eso no me asusta-saca la exacta misma arma.**

**Yami: BRING IT ON, FUCKER!**

**Master: Espera un momento-se dirige al público- Esto será todo por ahora, y como notarán, tengo algo de que encargarme-se voltea a Yami- Ahora si… ¡VEN AQUÍ, PERRA!-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, Fanfiction. De verdad, lo siento con el retraso. Digamos que las cosas han estado un poco… Complicadas en lo que se refiere a escribir; no voy a detallar. De cualquier forma, aquí les traigo el segundo Cap. De ¿Padre a los Trece? **

**Sé que es corto; de hecho una de las razones por las que no lo había publicado en al menos una semana es que quería alargarlo, pero no se me ocurría nada. Aun así, espero que la calidad del Cap. Cumpla sus expectativas. **

**Yami: No ibas a hablar del Fic en inglés?**

**No, eso lo haré abajo.**

**Naruto: Es prácticamente un acto de desesperación por no haberlo publicado antes.**

**Naru, no te metas en esto.**

**Naruto: Oblígame.**

… **Como sea. Queridos lectores, aquí los dejo hasta el final del Cap. **

**Cap. II Cambios **

Ojos azules se abrieron lentamente, mareo y falta de concentración era evidente al notar lo glaseado de su mirada. Solo se necesitaron de unos minutos para poder reganar el sentido.

Lo primero notó era que había notado era que ya no estaba sobre su tibia-y principalmente- _seca _cama, sino que la superficie a un lado de él era húmeda y fría, como si estuviese tumbado sobre la delicada superficie del agua sin poder atravesarla verdaderamente.

Empezó a recordar poco a poco. Habían llegado a Konoha de una misión, `habló´ con el Hokage, estuvo un rato con Sasuke y Kakashi antes de regresar a casa. Cenó y se acostó a dormir junto a…

"_¡Akira!_" su mente dio un salto al recordar al bebé peli-azul que había traído de las ruinas. Se levantó bruscamente -lamentando hacerlo por un instante cuando una nueva ola de nausea pasó por él- buscando algún indicio. Por suerte no tuvo que buscar mucho cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre una pequeña canasta que se encontraba a pocos metros de él.

Fue rápidamente hasta eso, dándose cuenta -de manera casi inconsciente- que sin importar el peso lo más que se hundía era poco más de un centímetro. Vio dentro de la canasta una vez que estuvo a su lado. Para su tranquilidad, Akira estaba en ella, dormido plácidamente. Con cuidado lo tomó en sus brazos, teniendo en mente el no despertarlo pero dándose cuenta de que el infante tenía el sueño algo pesado cuando ni siquiera se inmutó.

Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor notando en menos de dos segundos que reconocía el lugar.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?"Se preguntó con gran curiosidad, pero sus pensamientos luego fueron a una pregunta más apropiada. "Mas importante, ¿Qué está haciendo Akira-kun aquí?".

Sabiendo que solo habría una manera de contestar esas preguntas comenzó a caminar con el bebé en sus brazos, perfectamente consciente de a donde se dirigía… No sabiendo que el destino tenía más sorpresas preparadas para él ese mismo día.

Una gigantesca cámara con un techo que no parecía tener fin, y con el ancho y largo suficiente para una pequeña aldea fue el sitio donde nuestro héroe fue a parar. Barras de de metal lo separaban de la criatura que en su momento destruyó parte de Konoha, así como la muerte de muchas personas. Parcialmente responsable de su sufrimiento, aunque no tanto como la ignorancia, el miedo, el odia y la estupidez.

Naruto estaba sosteniendo con fuerza la fulminante mirada del Kyubi; una gran hazaña, debido que ni siquiera con la celda como protección, alguien en su sano juicio sería capaz de semejante acción. Para el Jinchuriki era innecesario poner su típica máscara emocional, ya que sabía perfectamente que el zorro podría ver a través de ella. Siendo una constante en su vida, el Kyubi conocía a Naruto mejor que nadie más.

"Entonces…"resonó la imponente voz de la bestia. "¿A qué debo el honor de la visita de mi carcelero?"Una gran sonrisa macabra y llena de malicia apareció en su rostro, cosa que haría que la sangre de los más valientes se congelara.

Naruto no estaba afectado en lo más mínimo.

"Creí que fuiste tú el que quería verme" Contestó un poco confundido.

"¿Y para qué querría yo verte, mono sin pelo?"Preguntó con disgusto.

"No lo sé; no me interesa y no me importa" Respondió con sarcasmo. Empezó a voltearse al mismo tiempo que continuaba hablando. "Ahora, si no te importa, necesito descansar porque…".

No terminó de decir lo que quería cuando notó que frente a él, había una celda muy similar a la que continuaba estando a sus espaldas. Incluso se volteó a ver, pero el zorro parecía tan confundido como él.

Se acercó lentamente, aun sin poder ver qué era lo que se ocultaba detrás de la gran reja. Cuando finalmente pudo asomarse por uno de los espacios, un par de ojos rojos con pupilas rasgadas se abrieron. El rubio dio un salto hacia atrás, recordando lo sucedido la primera vez que habló con el zorro.

Aun así, le pareció curioso que no haya recibido ningún ataque. Solo después de que la criatura que estaba en la otra celda saliera de la oscuridad, es que pudo notar el por qué.

Tragó aire de forma abrupta, ya que la única forma de describir a la criatura que estaba frente a él, era una forma miniatura (Más o menos tres veces el tamaño de un toro) del Kyubi. Aparte del tamaño, las diferencias entre este zorro, y el ya antes mencionado era que su pelaje era de color azul oscuro, y en lugar de nueve, solo tenía cinco colas.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó el zorro más pequeño de forma vacilante. "¿Y qué estás haciendo dentro de mi recipiente?"

Teniendo más experiencia que la mayoría de las personas con este tipo de criaturas, Naruto pudo decir que bajo el tono ligeramente amenazante su voz sonaba como la de un niño asustado.

"¿Tentai…?" Para sorpresa del Jinchuriki mayor-el bebé seguía dormido en sus brazos- fue el Kyubi quien habló.

El cachorro miró detrás del rubio, sus ojos rojos tomando una luz indescriptible para el rubio, al tiempo que murmuró. "¿Otou-san…?".

Casi inmediatamente el enorme Bijuu comenzó a golpear con fuerza la reja mientras rugía el nombre "Tentai"; inmediatamente seguido del cachorro, quien imitaba las acciones de quien había llamado "Otou-san".

Todo ese ruido causó que Akira despertara, llorando por la cantidad de ruido. Naruto estaba tratando de calmarlo, buscando alguna forma de salir de esa situación. Fue mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado que finalmente una imagen dejó su vista atrapada.

A diferencia de lo que había visto en los ojos del Kyubi anteriormente ahora le fue posible identificar el sentimiento de añoranza que había en sus ojos, mismo que era reflejado en el menor de los zorros. Y algo le decía que no había ningún truco detrás de lo que veía.

Su siguiente decisión sería lo segundo que marcaría el cambio por el resto de su vida.

El zorro de Nueve Colas seguía tratando de tirar las puertas con todas sus fuerzas, pero era obvio que el intelecto del Yondaime, las bases de los Uzumaki y el poder del Shinigami eran demasiado para él. Eso lo obligó a tomar un respiro, mientras usaba las barras de metal para sostenerse. Y fue precisamente eso lo que dejó que notara el momento en el que el espacio que en ese momento ocupaba se estaba desintegrando y volviéndose blanco, y como lentamente la jaula que encerraba a su cachorro se iba con todo lo demás.

"¡TENTAI!" Rugió el Kyubi antes de perder la consciencia.

Abriendo los ojos perezosamente el Kyubi comenzó a reganar el sentido. Tras pocos minutos se encontraba revisando con la miraba sus alrededores, dándose cuenta de que estaba en una especie de isla pero esta misma era muy extraña.

En primer lugar era que tras pasar las blancas arenas de la playa, lo cual era un especio bastante grande, había lo que parecía ser un jardín que combinaba un campo de lavandas de la Provenza con los jardines de Babilonia. Y, a solo cincuenta metros de la circunferencia de la isla, el mar estaba siendo azotado por una tempestad digna de cierto escritor inglés. Sin embargo, una luz solo lo suficientemente cálida caía sobre el pequeño pedazo de tierra aunque no había Sol ni Luna en el cielo.

'Esto obviamente no es natural' pensó tras unos pocos segundos. 'No es el exterior, no es Genjutsu y no hay forma de que un humano haya hecho esto a menos que fuese el Viejo'

(Nota: Con viejo me refiero a Rikudo Sennin, no sé como le llama en español, pero Kurama se refiere a él así en el manga en ingles).

Sabiendo que quedarse sentado en el mismo lugar durante mucho rato no le serviría de nada decidió caminar por la isla, buscando algún tipo de indicio de donde se encontraba y como llegó allí.

Si se hubiese revisado un poco más así mismo, habría notado el collar que traía, el cual tenía colgado un símbolo en espiral.

Solo habiendo pasado cinco minutos desde que comenzó su búsqueda, y el zorro había logrado localizar tres olores, dos de ellos bastante familiares y que estaban juntos. Le parecía impresionante que no haya llegado más rápido pero la isla era mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado.

Finalmente logró divisar dos figuras, una mucho más pequeñas que la otra. Reconoció a la más grande; alivio y felicidad inundando sus ojos mientras se lanzaba y gritaba su nombre.

"¡Tentai!"

El cachorro miró a la dirección de donde venia la voz, antes de ser básicamente derribado por una enorme masa de color naranja rojizo, quien procedió a acurrucarse lo más que podía con el pequeño zorro.

Tentai solo estuvo desorientado por un par de segundos, antes de reconocer al Kyubi.

El tierno contacto y las lágrimas que derramaban ambos decía lo mucho que se habían extrañado. Ninguna palabra salía de la boca de ambos; solamente querían regocijarse en las felices emociones que producía ese encuentro tan esperado.

Pero, por supuesto, alguien tuvo que interrumpir…

"Al fin llegaste"

Naruto abrió los ojos, sintiéndose de cualquier forma cansado al no haber tenido casi nada de descanso mental. Y si no hubiese sido por el bebé peli-azul que en ese momento se encontraba jalando sus mejillas como si fueran un juguete habría regresado a dormir.

Akira, quien estaba sentado en su pecho, sonrió al rubio de esa forma irresistible que solo los bebés saben hacerlo. Y comenzó a reír cuando Naruto lo volteó repentinamente, de forma que Akira quedara abajo, antes de levantarle un poco la camisa de pijama que traía (encontrada en las ruinas de la aldea), y soplarle en la barriguita, de forma que causaba cosquillas y sonidos graciosos para el deleite del bebé.

Cuando acabó con eso, subió hasta que ambos quedaron con las frentes pegadas el uno del otro, simplemente sonriendo. Luego, Naruto colocó los brazos debajo de Akira y lo trajo hasta él, y quedando de rodillas en la cama abrazó al bebé, quien trató de hacer lo mismo lo mejor que pudo.

"Bueno, Akira, a partir de hoy tenemos la semana libre, así que-"se detuvo abruptamente al mismo tiempo que saltaba y se alejaba rápidamente de la cama lanzaba un Kunai en dirección de la ventana. Akira, ignorante de la situación, simplemente rió y gritó por la sensación del movimiento rápido.

Una figura apenas fue capaz de evadirlo, antes de mirar al rubio con tremenda sorpresa.

"Si no quieres que venga solo tienes que decirlo" habló Kakashi en un tono relajado antes de entrar al departamento. En ambas manos tría bolsas bien cargadas de diferentes víveres.

"Pues si usara la puerta no tendríamos este problema" respondió Naruto con una gota en la cabeza.

"Eso no sería divertido" dijo poniendo su ojo en forma de ´U`. "Una pregunta… ¿de dónde sacaste el Kunai?"

Naruto le mostró la muñeca derecha, donde había un símbolo algo extraño, como respuesta.

"Entiendo"

Pasado un rato, Naruto y Kakashi estaban sentados en la mesa, con Akira sobre las piernas del Jinchuriki. Frente a ellos, tres platos llenos de comida que esperaba ser devorada pero que el peli-plateado miraba con aprensión.

"No está envenenado, Kakashi-sensei. Ayame-nee-chan me enseñó a cocinar" dijo con una gota en la cabeza y mirando al Jonin como obligándolo a que probara. Él mismo aun no había probado nada porque estaba ocupado dándole puré de frutas a bebé Jinchuriki.

Hatake, con un Genjutsu puesto para asegurarse de que su cara no se viera, usó los palillos para lentamente sujetar un rollo de carne blanca. Tras tragar su primer bocado, miró a Naruto con curiosidad y algo más que no se podía describir.

"Naruto…"

"¿Si, Kakashi-sensei?" preguntó extrañado por el raro tono de voz del mayor.

"¿Alguna vez has considerado abrir tu propio restaurante?" Naruto no estaba seguro de donde vino la interrogante, pero de cualquier forma contestó.

"No… Al menos no en esta aldea" dijo tras pensarlo un poco.

"Oh…" Y con eso continuaron comiendo.

Tras haber terminado de comer y ordenar las cosas, Naruto agradeció a Kakashi por las cosas que había traído. Especialmente porque fue con eso que le pudo dar un poco de fruta a Akira y pudo preparar el desayuno de ambos. El Jonin dijo que no había sido problema, y que por desayunar así no tendría problema en hacerlo más a menudo.

Un rato más tarde, tras haberse cambiado y hacer lo mismo con el menor, fue en búsqueda de las únicas dos personas que iban a poder ayudarlo con la decisión que acababa de tomar.

Ino Yamanaka y Ten-Ten.

¿Por qué a esas dos chicas? Pues, muy simple. Naruto llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba un cambio de imagen, y sabía que la rubia y la morena serían capaces de ayudarlo con eso.

¿Y cómo es que Naruto conoce, y es tan buen amigo de ellas dos?

Naruto e Ino siempre se llevaron bien durante la Academia. Nada romántico salió de ellos, ya que los sentimientos que la Kunoichi tenía hacia cierto chico Uchiha eran verdaderos, a diferencia de la gran mayoría de las fangirl (No les gustaba admitirlo, pero Sakura, aunque fastidiosa, también era sincera respecto a ello). Por otra parte, Naruto tenía un ligero enamoramiento por alguien más.

A Ten-Ten la conocía desde mucho más tiempo. Ambos estuvieron en el mismo orfanato, y ella, a diferencia de todos los demás niños, era la única que trataba bien al rubio, e incluso le llevaba comida a escondidas cuando las cuidadoras lo dejaban sin comer o no le daban nada saludable.

Ella fue eventualmente adoptada por una humilde pareja, que eran dueños de una tienda de cosas para ninja. Debido a que el hombre es un ninja inactivo, pero que conserva sus habilidades, él le enseñó a la morena manipulación de chakra, algo de Taijutsu y uso de armas. Y tiempo después le comenzó a enseñar a Naruto, cosa que marcó grandemente en las habilidades del rubio.

Debido a las condiciones en las que estaban cada uno, Ten-Ten decidió demostrar sus habilidades para ser reconocida como una Kunoichi poderosa sin importar de donde viene. Mientras que Naruto simplemente decidió esconder sus habilidades, además de servirle para otras cosas…

Tristes se pueden volver los giros del destino cuando nuestros planes no salen como queremos, pero el joven rubio ha aprendido a lidiar con eso durante mucho tiempo.

Una hora más tarde, se encontraba en la tienda del padre de Ten-Ten, siendo la peli-castaña que lo estaba atendiendo. Ino estaba en una misión y no regresaría por al menos una semana.

Ten-Ten, siendo la chica tranquila, paciente y pensadora, escuchó primero la historia de Naruto respecto a Akira antes de saltar a conclusiones. Estaba feliz por el hecho de que Naruto había finalmente logrado encontrar información sobre su familia, aparte de poder tener una finalmente.

Akira había estado tranquilo todo ese tiempo, siendo cargado por un clon. La Kunoichi había querido encargarse de eso, pero el bebé solo se dejaba cargar por el rubio.

Cuando finalmente logró terminar todo lo que quería, decidió salir usando su nueva ropa y la vieja la guardó en la bolsa que le dieron. Pagó, agradeció y se despidió de Ten-Ten y mandó a sus clones a guardar las cosas.

Durante todo el paseo que estaba haciendo, muchas miradas se quedaron pegadas en él; no las usuales de odio, sino de curiosidad y alguna que otra lujuriosa. Aun así, seguía ignorando a todos a su alrededor y se dedicaba a jugar con el bebé Jinchuriki. Fue un pequeño gruñido del estomago de este mismo lo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Tienes hambre, ¿verdad?" preguntó sonriendo. La mirada de súplica de Akira fue suficiente respuesta. "Está bien, vamos por algo de comer".

Teniendo sellado en un pergamino suficiente comida para varias personas, y la leche para Akira, decidió ir a uno de los campos de entrenamiento que sabía no estaban en uso.

Curiosamente, nunca notó el par de ojos que le estaban observando a lo lejos… O tal vez si…

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora. **

**Una vez más me disculpo por la espera. Y por lo corto.**

**Y no, no pienso poner la conversación con el Kyubi sino hasta algo de tiempo después. De esa forma tengo tiempo de trabajar en lo que se refiere a la personalidad de Naruto, y cuáles son los cambios adquiridos por la necesidad de madurar para criar un bebé y cuáles lo que yo mismo había puesto desde un principio. **

**Lo que se refiere a la ropa, lo pondré en el siguiente Cap. Y porqué decidí que fuese buenos amigos con Tan-Ten e Ino (Nada romántico, esto es NaruHina), tal vez lo detalle un poco luego.**

**Ahora, para aclarar lo del Fic en inglés.**

**Varios (los que me tienen en alerta de autor), habrán notado que he comenzado a escribir un nuevo Fic en inglés. Y no, no tiene nada que ver con Naruto. Éste es el primer Crossover oficial que escribo, y tenía tiempo pensándolo, hasta que llegó un punto en el que una tarde, en la que estaba aburrido hasta la puta médula…**

**Naruto: MASTER, HAY CUATRO NIÑOS AQUÍ!**

**Cuando llegaron Akira-1 y Ueki-kun?**

**Naruto: Hace diez minutos.**

**Lo siento. Como decía, estaba aburrido, tenía una historia en mente que no me quería dejar tranquilo y tuve que escribirla. Es de Digimon 2 (incluye a los DD originales) con Davis uno de los dos personajes principales, y Jaden, de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX como el segundo.**

**Incluye como tres elementos de Civilization Blaster (si no lo han visto, háganlo, es demasiado bueno), a Yami (que tiene un papel más secundario que en Sol y Luna, ya que es un espíritu, no puede hacer nada sin permiso, teniendo el papel de uno de los guías de Davis) y una nueva OC llamada Alice, basada físicamente de Amy Lee.**

**Si les da curiosidad, les digo aquí de que se trata:**

**Davis (que es mi personaje favorito de Digimon 2), dos años de la batalla contra MalonMyostismon, está pasando por una crisis emocional severa, de la cual muy pocos se dan cuenta. Yami y Alice, que son elegidos de los símbolos de la Oscuridad y la Voluntad (Darkness and Will), aunque más nadie lo sabe, salvo ellos y Gennai, deciden interferir en la vida de Davis para tratar de ayudarlo. Ellos mueren, pero vuelven como espíritus acompañantes. Cuando Kari (que es con quien en realidad termina emparejado) pone la gota que derramó el vaso, Davis se va de Odaiba.******

**Por otra parte, Jaden es un huérfano. Desde pequeño sabe que tiene poderes pero estos fueron la causa de la muerte de sus padres, aparte de que tiene un hermano gemelo perdido. Nadie nunca se le acerca y cuando él se acerca a alguien, estos se alejan. Hasta que conoce a Davis, poco después de que este llegase a Ciudad Dominó. Eventualmente recibe la cresta de la Realeza (Royalty).**

**Eso ha sido todo por ahora. La siguiente actualización de este fic y de Sol y Luna serán para agosto, ya que voy a estar ocupado con la Uni hasta entonces.**

**Master Fuera…**

**Bye…^^**


End file.
